


[Podfic] The Orpheus Cure

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] The Place You Need to Reach [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 'The really big one will be all of Us against all of Them', Angel Wings, Angelic Lore, Apocalypse, Archangels, Becoming a god, Blasphemy, Card Games, Change of Personality, Covenants, Crisis of Faith, Discipline, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Dreamwalking, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flying, Getting Together, Hope, Innocence, Inuvik, London, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Pagan Gods, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Recovery, Regaining Lost Things, Simonopetra, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Transformation, Trauma, Travel, Tree of Knowledge, Trust, Trust Issues, Tumblr, Twitter, Wings, faith - Freeform, hand holding, joy, pet snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale has returned Crowley from the very heart of Hell but has sacrificed fundamental pieces of himself along the way. Crowley decides to heal the angel with love (and a Greatest Hits world tour). Along the way, Aziraphale takes steps to prepare for a war between humanity and the powers of heaven and hell.





	1. From Eden Feat. Vocals by Freddie Mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Orpheus Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108339) by [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/pseuds/Zetared). 

> I have tagged this podfic much more extensively than the original, which includes various notes that I will not replicate here.  
A warning note I will repeat: From chapter five onwards, this fic is very serious about blasphemy.
> 
> You can listen to the chapters one by one; alternatively, there's a complete set available on Anchor: <https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure-Complete-e8gcba>  
[You can also download everything from anchor.org](https://archive.org/details/the-orpheus-cure)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure-e6e4cg)


	2. Act I: We are the Champions - Tadfield

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-2-Act-I-We-are-the-Champions---Tadfield-e79li8)


	3. Act II: Spread Your Wings - A High Place (& All the Kingdoms of the World)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-3-Act-II-Spread-Your-Wings---A-High-Place--All-the-Kingdoms-of-the-World-e7s9bd)


	4. Interlude

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-4-Interlude-e851oq)


	5. Act III: Save Me - An Old Garden

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-5-Act-III-Save-Me---An-Old-Garden-e851tr)


	6. Interlude 2

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-6-Interlude-2-e87ond)


	7. Finale: You’re My Best Friend - London

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-7-Finale--You-re-My-Best-Friend---London-e886l0)


	8. Encore: Another One Bites the Dust - The 2nd End of the World

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-8-Encore-Another-One-Bites-the-Dust---The-2nd-End-of-the-World-e8gbq1)


	9. Encore 2 - Who Wants to Live Forever?

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Orpheus-Cure--Chapter-9-Encore-2---Who-Wants-to-Live-Forever-e887e6)

**Author's Note:**

> Fini. This is the largest project I've done yet. But by far not the largest I'm working on. Watch this space!
> 
> And meanwhile, enjoy this one! I am immensely proud of this series, and thrilled by every single Kudos and Comment.  
I have not had time to re-listen to the whole thing, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!


End file.
